User blog:TSRITW/Idiotic Suicides+Two Extra Songs
Once again, this has nothing to do with Numberblocks, but I just want to say is that I wrote some newer lyrics for Dumb Ways to Die. So here are some songs that you can sing along with the DWTD instrumental. ='Idiotic Suicides'= 'Verse I' Guy Set fire to your skin Buzz Drink way too much gin Chad Eat medicine with deadly side effects Schmitty+Oreo Use your private parts as bait for T-rex 'Chorus I' Idiotic suicides Numerous idiotic suicides Idiotic suici-i-ides Realistic idiotic suicides 'Verse II' Blitzy Get your toast out with a fork Monkey Do your own electrical work Killer Teach yourself how to fly Cookie Eat a twelve-year-old cryogenically frozen pie 'Chorus II' Idiotic suicides Numerous idiotic suicides Idiotic suici-i-ides Realistic idiotic suicides 'Verse III' Holiver Invite a deadly plague inside Killer Somehow consume cyanide Quiplash Take your helmet off in outer space Tee Use a clothes dryer as a hiding place 'Chorus III' Idiotic suicides Numerous idiotic suicides Idiotic suici-i-ides Realistic idiotic suicides 'Verse IV' Kim Keep a poison dart frog as a pet Chip Sell your brain, heart, or lungs on the internet Nate Eat a tube of superglue Jack I wonder, what does this red button do? (explosion) 'Chorus IV' Idiotic suicides Numerous idiotic suicides Idiotic suici-i-i-ides Realistic idiotic suicides 'Bridge' Bob Get shot in the organs during hunting season Donny Receive the Zika virus for no good reason Earwax Standing on the edge of a train station platform Tripper Driving 'round the boomgates at a level crossing Swatter Run across the tracks between the platforms deFIBrillator They may not rhyme but they're quite possibly... 'Conclusion' The most idiotic suicides The most idiotic suicides The most idiotic suici-i-i-ides Numerous realistic idiotic suicides 'Tagline' Don't be stupid. A message from TSRITW ='Things that Shouldn't Exist'= 'Verse I' Those bad channels "for kids" They're just really stupid Those "awesome parodies" and 5-Minute Crafts They should be known as PIECES OF CRAP! 'Chorus I' Things that shouldn't exist So many things that shouldn't exist Things that shouldn't exi-i-ist So many things that shouldn't exist 'Verse II' Bright Side is way too dark It's evil, unlike Noah's Ark Murderers, muggers, and terrorists And in the comments -- those "errorists" (people who are bad at grammar) 'Chorus II' Things that shouldn't exist So many things that shouldn't exist Things that shouldn't exi-i-ist So many things that shouldn't exist 'Verse III' All those offensive jokes, really? Some people might take them seriously Popular games that have jinxed (like Wordscapes) Creepypasta should be fixed 'Chorus III' Things that shouldn't exist So many things that shouldn't exist Things that shouldn't exi-i-ist So many things that shouldn't exist 'Verse IV' Those honest videos to me Might unintentionally deflate Pinkie And the guy who ruins everything, I know who you ARE... Basically, honesty that's gone TOO far. (this song doesn't count) 'Chorus IV' Things that shouldn't exist So many things that shouldn't exist Things that shouldn't exi-i-i-ist So many things that shouldn't exist 'Bridge' All those channels which have mastered clickbait We could've resisted, but we were way too late The "Tide Pod Challenge" has killed several kids Anti-vaxxers and flat-earthers are really stupid I think you have known the gist Of the reason why I've made this list 'Conclusion' Of things that shouldn't exist Things that shouldn't exist Things that shouldn't exi-i-i-ist So many things, So many things that shouldn't exist! 'Tagline' Will you cleanse the internet with me? A message from AG69﻿ ='Dumb Arguments'= 'Verse I' Refuse to vaccinate They'll die before they get to be eight 'Chorus I' Dumb arguments So many dumb arguments Dumb argume-e-ents So many dumb arguments 'Verse II' Florine's toxic in high amounts But it's the dose that really counts 'Chorus II' Dumb arguments So many dumb arguments Dumb argume-e-ents So many dumb arguments 'Verse III' Think that the earth is flat There are many ways to disprove that 'Chorus III' Dumb arguments So many dumb arguments Dumb argume-e-ents So many dumb arguments Category:Blog posts